How Things Change
by patronsaintofdirtyfilthylovers
Summary: The characters you know and love are growing up.  They will learn a lot about love, each other and even themselves! FerbxIsabella, PhineasxOC
1. Just like old times?

_Isabella's P.O.V_.

"Just like old times, huh?" Phineas said lounging against the old oak tree in his backyard. Ferb and I are sitting on either side of him breathing in the summer air and with it our freedom from school. Of course nothing was like old times though. We were in high school now, Ferb was driving, Buford had moved away and maybe most importantly Phineas had admitted what we all suspected he was gay. I nod anyway.  
>"Oh my god!" Phineas interjected, sitting up suddenly "The most fantastic thing happened today! Did I tell you already?"<br>After spending years with the brothers I had grown quite dexterous at reading their facial expressions, especially Ferb's, and right now I could he was just as confused as I was.  
>"Um, no" I voiced for both of us.<br>"Okay, so you know that incredibly cute guy on the water polo team? Dennis?" Phineas was bouncing up and down with excitement. I grimaced, Phineas had admitted to having a crush on Dennis a few months ago effectively killing every hope I had of ever being with him.  
>"Yeah" I replied. Although really want to hear the rest.<br>"He asked me to the night of the falling stars dance! Isn't that incredible?" Phineas was positively bubbling with joy.  
>"Oh. I thought that was girls choice only?" I said trying to hide my disappointment. Phineas just shrugged.<br>"That hardly seems fair" Ferb said. Just like the rest of our friends, Ferb had been very accepting of his step-brothers sexuality. "Why should gay couples be excluded from the dance?"  
>"Exactly! Thanks bro!" Ferb shot him his famous thumbs up before returning his attention back to the novel he was reading.<br>"Yeah, your right." I said attempting to sound supportive "Congratulations Phin."  
>"So do either of you have dates?" Phineas said smugly. He resettled against the tree unaware of the crudeness of his statement. The backyard grew unusually quite since neither Ferb nor I wanted to admit to being dateless. After several minuets the silence was beginning growing a bit awkward but then I heard my phone vibrating in my pocket<br>"Hello" I said into the mouth piece  
>"Hola Isa" I heard my mother say "I got stuck at work. Can you get dinner started?"<br>"Sure no problem" I said before hanging up  
>"Sorry guys. I gotta go make dinner" I said as I stood up<br>"Do you mind if I help you?" Ferb said standing up with me. I shrugged  
>"Why not? Phineas do you want to come too?" I inquired.<br>"No, you two have fun." Phineas replied. A wicked grin crept on to his face and I couldn't help getting the feeling he knew something I didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is not the best thing ever written but I promise its gets better. I just had to get some basic character background first. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Incase you didn't pick up on it they are around 16 or 17 years old now..please please pleas review. **


	2. Drifting from Reality

_Ferb's P.O.V._

Three minuets later we were standing in Isabella's kitchen.  
>'So, whats for dinner?' I asked, not with words but with my facial expressions. That was always my favorite way to communicate. Words always seemed impractical.<br>"Think you can handle spaghetti?" She asked, tossing me a bag of uncooked pasta. I fained insult but started to boil water for the noodles anyway. I found myself drifting away from reality, as I often did. The light filtering through the window of the kitchen reflecting off her raven-black hair sent me into one of those daydreams I use to have when I saw Vanessa. This was slightly different though. Maybe because I actually had a chance with Isabella, that is if she ever got over Phineas.  
>"Um, Ferb?" Isabella said plucking me from my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow in a silent question.<br>"Your water is boiling" I looked behind me and saw she was indeed correct. The pot was bubbling energetically. I turned down the heat and began stirring in the noodles, wordlessly cursing myself for allowing her to distract me so. We spent the next half hour or so cooking and talking. Well, Isabella did most of the talking. I would listen and nod or laugh when appropriate. She was so different from the other girls at our school. She was smart and funny but still managed to be incredibly adorable. She was also one of the few girls at the school who wasn't always trying to flirt with me.  
>"Hey," Isabella said bringing me out of yet another daydream "Why don't you stay for dinner?" I faltered<br>"That's okay, I'm sure my mother has made something already." I spoke for the first time since I got to her house.  
>"Please?" She begged.<br>I shrugged playfully, but consented anyway. We ate in comfortable silence, exchanging occasional amused look. Allowing my ever drifting mind to wonder  
>"Hey Ferb," she says as soon as we had finished dinner and cleaned the kitchen "I was thinking, since neither of us have a date to the dance tomorrow, we could go together?"<br>"I would be honoured." She smiles at me

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Sorry this is so short! I blames Ferb's lack of dialog! The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow and I promise its much longer (and better)! reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks :)


	3. Shooting Stars

_Phineas' P.O.V._

"So how do I look?" I said bursting into Ferb's room. I was wearing black suit vest over a white button down shirt, topped off with a flamboyant pink bow-tie. My hair lay in its normal wind blow style, not much could be done about that, and believe me I've tried. Ferb nodded his approval but was to preoccupied with his tie to give me his full attention.  
>"Your so pathetic!" I complained "Get over here!"<br>Ferb trudged over, untangling his fingers from the knotted mess which was once a beautiful silk tie  
>"How could someone as smart as you not know how to tie a tie?" I said looping the black silk under the collar of his light purple shirt. "Much better I said stepping back to admire my handiwork. I had picked out his shirt to match Isabella's dress exactly, and it was also the only purple that didn't totally clash with his neon green hair.<br>"You ready for tonight?" I was beaming with my own excitement, but Ferb looked much more apprehensive. "Whats wrong, dude? Nervous?"  
>He nodded<br>"Listen, you have nothing to be scared of, your always a perfect gentleman. Isabella will have a great time." I saw a faint smile play across his lips but fade almost instantly as a doorbell rang from downstairs.  
>"Show time!" I said standing up and heading downstairs, closely followed by Ferb. Standing by the door dressed in a smart-looking blue blazer was Dennis. His soft brown hair was parted neatly on the side and I was pleasantly surprised to note he had very little product in it. His light green eyes absolutely sparkled in the dim light of the entry hall. I was suddenly very self-conscious about my own appearance and the only reason I didn't run back upstairs to change was because Ferb wouldn't let me.<br>"Hey-y Dennis" I stuttered. It was so wasn't like me to get nervous like that.  
>"Hey Phineas!" He smiled brightly "Love the bow!"<br>I thanks him for the complement in an unsteady voice.  
>"Hey I heard someone at the door. Is Isabella here?" My mother asked stepping out of the kitchen "I want to get some pictures..." She stopped her herself as she saw who was actually at the door<br>"Um, hey mom" I tried to act normal "This is Dennis"  
>"Well its very nice to meet you Dennis." She winked in my direction. I was totally horrified but luckily no one else noticed because Isabella had just arrived. She was dressed in a light purple dress with thin straps that crossed in the back. It flowed just past her knees so that it swayed gently as she walked. The whole dress simmered as if pure silver had been stitched into the fabric.<br>"Hey guys! Whatcha doin?" She smiled brightly.  
>"Hey Isa. Looking beautiful as always." I nudged Ferb to say something but all he did was nod inelegently. After all the pictures were taken we piled into Ferb's car and headed off. The ride was, for the lack of a better word, awkward. No one talked, just listened to the hum of Ferb's engine, which he had designed himself. Luckily we arrived just as a new song started.<br>"Oh my god! I love this song!" Dennis shouted over the music and loud conversations. He took my hand as he lead me to the dance floor. Happily I realized it was a slow song playing. We talked a lot while we danced. I learned Dennis loves music and wants to be a singer one day and I told him my dreams of being a politician. Dennis giggled at this.  
>"What's so funny?" I demanded, a little hurt.<br>"Nothing!" Dennis confirmed, wiping any trace of his laughter off his perfect face "I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff" I shrugged  
>"I just wanna make a difference in the world you know?" Dennis nodded<br>"yeah, I know what you mean."  
>We stayed at the dance until 11:00 when they kicked us out. We meet with with Ferb and Isabella at the car and I realized I hadn't seen either of them all night. I made a mental note to ask Ferb how it had gone later. I crawled into the backseat with Dennis while Isabella climbed into the passenger seat. She complaining about the lack of shooting stars that night and why it shouldn't even be bothered to be called "The night of the shooting stars dance." Normally I'm very interesting in anything to do with space or other astrological phenomena but tonight I was a little preoccupied. Dennis was holding my hand, absent-mindedly rubbing his thumb over my palm as he sympathises with Isabella's disappointment. I was smiling erratically it was actually starting cause me physical pain, but I didn't mind. All to soon we were back at my house. Ferb walked Isabella across the street and Dennis walked me to the front door.<br>"I had a really great time" He was still holding my hand  
>"Yeah, me too." I half choked. Then he did the most unexpected thing of the night. He kissed me. It was more of a peck really, but it was enough to send me reeling. I stumbled back blushing violently.<br>"Oh, look at that!" Dennis looped one arm around my waste and pointed to the sky with the other "It's a shooting star."  
>It took me a few seconds before I saw it because my head was still a little foggy but sure enough, there it was. I wondered briefly if it was the star my step-dad had bought for me and Ferb a few years back but that seemed unlikely.<br>"It's really pretty." I managed, leaning my head against his shoulder. Soon the star was just a distant memory and Dennis was saying goodnight again. I waved as he drove away, still smiling to myself.


	4. Later that night Part 1

_ Candace's P.O.V_

"What was that?" I cornered Phineas as soon as he entered the room.  
>"What?" He asked innocently already trying to inch away from me.<br>"You know what!" Phineas make a break for it but I catch him by the collar of his button down. We wrestle for several minuets before I finally manage to pin him to the couch.  
>"Was that your boyfriend?" I asked.<br>"Not yet!" He smirked slyly. He wriggled out of my grasp, not that I cared. I already had the information I needed  
>"He's cute!"<br>"Thanks." Phineas said, readjusting his suit. He looked like he was about to add something else but Ferb walked in. He stopped when he saw me and looked surprised.  
>"My birthday is tomorrow and I thought I should come home a celebrate with my family," I answered Ferb's unasked question "Jeremy is upstairs unpacking."<br>"Wait! Your not staying in my room are you?" Phineas complained  
>"It was my room first, dork." I teased lovingly. Phineas had gotten my room when I had felt for collage 4 years ago.<br>"It's cool, I guess I'll just bunk with Ferbmister" Phineas said. Ferb who was already halfway upstairs turned around when he heard his name.  
>"Fine, but your crazy if you think your getting my bed!"<br>"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" I watched as my little brothers raced up the steps. I laughed as I followed them up. As I pass their room I'm sure I can hear the beginnings of a pillow fight. I'm still giggling when I walk into my old bedroom.  
>"Hey, Candace" Jeremy looked up from the suitcase he was unpacking. "What's so funny"<br>"I think my brothers are having a pillow fight."  
>"Well that explains the noise." Jeremy laughed too. His golden hair flopped over his light blue eyes. "Your not going to try to bust them, are you?"<p>

I decide its best to just ignore him.  
>"You'll never get guess who I just met!" I took his hand and lead him to the bed "Well I didn't meet him but I saw him"<br>"Who?" Jeremy asked.  
>"Phineas's boyfriend!" The words felt strange coming out of my mouth.<br>"Really?" Jeremy asked, a little surprised.  
>"yeah!" I beamed "And he's really cute!"<br>"Nice." He said, although I could tell he really didn't care  
>"He's not nearly as cute as you though." I pointed out.<br>He grinned at this before leaning forward to kiss my forehead.

"How did I get to lucky?" He asked. I giggled stupidly.

"I could be asking the same thing." I said before realizing how corny that sounded. Jeremy apparently didn't mind though. He wrapped both his arms around my waist, his chin rested gently on my shoulder. I relaxed my body, allowing it to sink into his warmth.  
>"Are you excited for tomorrow?" He whispered in my ear<br>"I'd hope so! It is my birthday after all" I teased. He seemed unnaturally enthusiastic about tomorrows events but I didn't have much time to contemplate why before he was kissing me again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I'm not really sure when I'll be able to put the next chapter up but be patient! It will be worth it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Later that night Part 2

Isabella's P.O.V

As soon as I open the door my mother yells to me from he kitchen.  
>"Hola, Isabella! How was the dance?"<br>"Fine, mom" I replied, even though I knew that wasn't all she was asking. She wanted details I wasn't willing to give. I bolt up to my room and slam the door, a little louder then I meant to.  
>"Everything alright Izzy?" My mom calls up the stairs.<br>"Yeah, great mom." I yell down to her. I toss myself onto the bed before remembering I'm still in my dress. I stand up to change but I'm stopped when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I pull my hair out of the bun my mom had spent hours arranging, and let it fall loosely around my shoulders. I stare at myself for a long time. Im not the kind of girl who does that often, I just wasn't use to seeing myself like this. My silky purple dress, which matched Ferb's shirt perfectly, was intricately woven with glass beads, in ever spiraling patterns that reach just past my knees. The haphazard curls of my black hair adds the dizzying effect of corkscrewing beads. It's absolutely gorgeous but I don't look like myself and I certainly don't feel like myself. I had outgrown all the fairy princess stuff a long time ago but it was kinda nice to relive those days. In this crazy fancy dress. I only wanted to go to the dance to keep an eye on Phineas but Ferb forced me to have a good time. Alway telling me how pretty I looked and being patient as he taught me how to dance. Easier said then done. I indulge my childhood fantasies with a girly twirl. Who knew Ferb was almost as funny and sweet as Phineas? And he was much more sensitive. Was Ferb just as good as Phineas? Better? I don't have time to sort out my thoughts because my phone starts ringing. I check my caller ID before answering. It's Gretchen, the only person in the world I don't want to talk to. I answer it anyway.  
>"Hey Gretch. Whatcha doin?"<br>"I could ask you the same thing!" She sounded mad. Great. I decide to play dumb.  
>"What's wrong?" I ask as innocently as possible.<br>"You know what's wrong!" She's shouting now. "How dare you date Ferb?"  
>"I'm not dating Ferb. We just went to the dance." I explained calmly. I'm glad were on the phone because there would be no way to hide the blush creeping to my face. "And it's not like you were going to ask him anyway."<br>"But you know I like him!"  
>"I-It's not like that" I lie. "We just talked...and dance a little" Gretchen must not have believed because she's yelling again.<br>"How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends!"  
>"I didn't say I liked him!" I'm angry now too.<br>"Oh please. Spare me!" I could practically hear her roll her eyes "I would never mess with Phineas"  
>"That's not fair! You know Phineas is a lost cause!" I shouted.<p>

"Even before all that I never looked at him! Because of you!  
>"Whatever" I click off my phone.<br>I flop onto my bed not even bothering to take off my dress. I attempt, in vain, to gather my thoughts. I end up burying my face helplessly into my pillows and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** haha I hate writing from Isabella POV so sorry this isn't very good! Please review!


	6. Big Surprise

**A/N** Sorry this took so long to update. I'm not motived right now and I'm changing story line so the transition isn't going as well as I had hoped. To be perfectly honest this isn'y my best work.

* * *

><p><em>Ferb's P.O.V<em>

I rise early like I always do. I love the peaceful atmosphere of the morning. It's the only time I have uninterrupted time. Don't get me wrong I love my family but I need time to myself to read or write or even just think. I pull the book I've been reading and pop it open. Unfortunately Phineas, who is laying on the floor in a pile of pillows, is a very light sleeper.  
>"Hey, bro. Good morning!" Phineas says, stirring on the floor. I wave good morning and close my book. I obviously wasn't going to be reading anymore today.<br>"So, whats on the agenda today?" He asks as he invites himself onto my bed.  
>"Its Candaces birthday." I remind him<br>"Oh yeah!" Phineas beams obnoxiously "We gotta come up with something good, like mount Rushmore good." I was reminded of Candace's 15th birthday when we had carved her face into the side of the mountain. Hard to beat that. We both grow silent as we contemplate ideas. We don't have very long to think before Jeremy interrupts us.  
>"Oh good. Your awake." He says, entering my room.<br>"Yeah, were trying to come up with ideas for Candace's birthday!" Phineas informs him.  
>"Well, your in luck! Can you need a secret?" Jeremy smiles sneakily. Both of us nod eagerly.<br>Phineas and I spent the next several hours preparing. Mother had taken Candace to get her nails done. Both of them seemed unaware of the events Jeremy had intentioned for tonight and to be perfectly honest, I wouldn't have known either if Jeremy hadn't told me directly. Phineas, being the self proclaimed "romantic one" had been giddy with joy when Jeremy had spilled his plan to propose to Candace tonight. We both agreed to help immediately and I even found the word to congratulate him many times over. I don't claim to know much about love but if anyone should be married it would be Candace and Jeremy. Jeremy had enlisted us to help set everything up which was a great honour to both of us. I was in the kitchen cooking dinner, since I was by far the best cook in the house. It was nearly dark when I finally finish. I start stacking the plates on a huge platter so they can be easily served when I hear Phineas calling frantically from outside, where he was arranging wires to a giant sound system with speakers strategically placed throughout the yard.  
>"Ferb! They're home!" Phineas struggling frantically against the cords. "Help!" I calmly cross the yard, relieve him of the coils. I send him inside to keep Candace busy and finish rewiring myself, he was no help to me that hysterical anyway. Phineas' red hair disappeared from sight just as Jeremy appeared, looking almost as delirious as Phineas.<br>"Hey, buddy." He said shakily "Is everything ready to go?"  
>"The table is done," I motion to the table settled underneath a canopy of colored lights "and I'm almost done here." I plug a few more wires together and the entire backyard is engulfed in static sounds.<br>"What's going on out here?" Candace, covering her ears to protect against the obnoxious sounds. Phineas was clinging to her arm in an attempt to keep her inside. I plug another cord and the static disappears. Jeremy looks to me for conformation to continue. I toss him a thumbs up. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Phineas drops Candace's arm and rushes back inside.  
>"What is going on here?" Candace was wearing a look of utter confusion.<br>"Happy birthday, baby." Jeremy took my sisters hand and lead her over to the table. Phineas comes back out, carrying the platter I had prepared. After setting up the feast we leave them alone for sum privacy. We enter the house and Phineas immediately starts messing with the television  
>"What are you doing?" I inquire.<br>"Wait for it!" Phineas giggled. The television flickered a few times before he could get a clear picture.  
>"Is that our backyard?" Phineas just nods. I stare blankly at the television as Jeremy and Candace's date play across it.<br>"This is wrong!" I complained.  
>"So?" Phineas smiled slyly and patted the seat next to him. He had a good point. I plop myself down on the couch and instantly become involved in the events happening in the backyard. The sound is spotty at best and the music we rigged to play wasn't helping. But as far as I can tell they are just exchanging small talk. I actually fall asleep waiting and only awaken when Phineas starts shaking my shoulders frantically!<br>"I think he's going to do it!" He shouts. I rouse myself and see that he's right. Jeremy was kneeling in front of my step-sister, looking more nervous then I had ever seen him. The sound kicked in as if on cue.  
>"Candace, I love you more then anything, you know that, right?" Jeremy stuttered. Candace nodded, clasping her hands over her mouth. I guessed that she knew what was coming next. "Would you do me the incredible honour of marrying me?"<br>"Yes! Yes, of course!" Candace shouted, tears in her eyes. Jeremy slid the ring onto her finger and stood up, only to be knocked down again by Candace's embrace. She kissed Jeremy repeatedly, still pinning him to the ground.  
>"Gross!" Phineas clicked the T.V. off. I agreed quickly by scrunching up my rather large nose. No one wants see their sister make-out. We sat in awkward silence for a long while. And if Phineas is anything like me, and we all know he is, he's trying to wash the memories of our sister from his mind.<br>"Um...Ferb?" Phineas said breaking the silence "You don't think they are...umm...you know."  
>"Oh god!" I shout and cover my ears, which is very out of character.<br>"I'm sorry, dude! It's just...they've been out there a long ti-" I cut him off by swinging a pillow into his pointy face. A million feathers floated down around us.  
>"We should get outta here!" Phineas laughed, looking around the living room which was now covered in white down. Good idea I think and sprint up the steps. Phineas right on my heals. We changed into our pajamas quickly and settled into bed. I was almost asleep when I heard Phineas from the floor.<br>"Hey, Ferb? Can I ask you something?"

* * *

><p><strong>An** I guess were having a cliffhanger ending...ill try to update soon. It would really help if I could get some good reviews though...thanks


	7. Feathers

"Hello boys" Mom greeted us the next morning. She was flipping pancakes.

"Wow, mom." I inhaled deeply. "Those smell fantastic."  
>"Thanks Phin." Mom poured some more batter onto the griddle. "Do you know anything about the all the feathers in the living room?"<br>Ferb and I looked at each other, holding back smiles.  
>"Whatever do you mean, Mother?" Ferb asked. He was very convincing.<br>"There are feathers everywhere! Are you saying you don't know anything about this?"  
>"No clue." I giggled.<br>"Well, maybe Candace knows something." Mom frowned. "Where is she?"  
>"I don't know," I smiled at Ferb. "She had a pretty exciting night, she's probably sleeping."<br>Mom screwed up her face in confusion and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sounds of Candace coming down the steps.  
>"Morning, everyone." Candace yawned. Jeremy appeared on the steps right behind her. Both were still in their pajamas.<br>"Oh good." Mom said. "You're up."  
>"Mhmmm" Candace flopped down at the kitchen table. "I smelled pancakes and couldn't stay away."<br>"Well, your in luck. I just finished." Mom piled a huge stack on a plate and set it on the table. "By the way, do you know anything about feathers in the living room?"  
>"Oh," Candace said through a mouthful of pancake. "I saw that when we came in last night."<br>"And you didn't think it would be nice if you cleaned it up?" Mom asked.  
>"I was kinda busy." Candace swallowed.<br>"Doing what?" Dad walked into the kitchen.  
>Candace blushed wildly and looked at Jeremy who was now seated next to her, shoveling in pancakes as fast as he could. "Should we tell them?"<br>"It's up to you." Jeremy said washing down his breakfast with a huge glass of milk.  
>Candace face exploded into a huge smile. "We're engaged!"<br>I couldn't contain my grin anymore as I watched the looks of shock spread across my parents faces.  
>"Really?" Mom stood up.<br>"Yeah!" Candace wrapped her arms around Jeremy's waist and he kissed the top of her head.  
>"Wow! That's so great!" Mom practically sprinted across the table and hug the two of them. "When did this happen?" Mom shouted excitedly.<br>"Last night! After we ate dinner!" Candace went into detail about the events of last night. She was just explaining the kind of spices that must of been on the chicken when Ferb's cellphone went off. Ferb nodded apologetically and left the room as Candace glared at him.  
>"Excuse me." I stood up to follow Ferb. "Congratulations, by the way."<br>"Thanks Phineas."  
>I stepped into the living room just as Ferb was hanging up the phone.<br>"Who was that?" I asked. I had a sneaking suspicion who it was anyway.  
>"Isabella." Ferb said simply. I smiled, suspicions confirmed.<br>"What did she want?" I cooed. Ferb shrugged but I saw something sparkle in his eyes and knew she would be knocking on our door soon.  
>"Well your lucky I'm hanging out with Dennis today or I'd be mad at your for excluding me." I chuckled.<br>"Speaking of Dennis.." Ferb pointed to this watch. I glanced at it.  
>"Oh crap!" It was almost 11:30 and Dennis promised to pick me up at noon. "I haven't done my skin care routine today! My shirt hasn't been ironed and my nails are atrocious! Dammit! My hair isn't even brushed!"<br>Ferb put his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. I glared at him for a second before dashing up the stairs. I was still working my mess of hair into presentable condition when there was a knock at my door. Assuming it was Ferb I yelled at him to go away but then the door opened.  
>"Well, that's not very nice." Dennis said coolly. I made a sound like Meep use to and dropped my hairbrush on the counter, effectively knocking over my large assortment of skin and hair products.<br>"I am so sorry!" I managed, scrambling right my collection.  
>"That's alright." He walked over and cover my hand in his. "Let's get going."<br>"But I'm not done with my hair." I said almost dreamily. Then scolded myself for being so dazed.  
>"You look great!" He promised and pulled me out of the room before I could check in the mirror.<br>"Where are we going?" I asked, climbing into his car.  
>"It's a surprise!" He said with a brilliant smile.<br>We drove for nearly 10 minuets before we pulled into the parking lot of a museum.  
>"I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff!" I exclaimed in surprise.<br>"I don't" He admitted. "But I know you do and I figure you can explain all history stuff to me and make it interesting."  
>I looped my fingers with his. "I'd be honoured to."<br>After several hours we emerge from the museum. Dennis was running his temples.  
>"I don't think I've ever learned so much in on sitting." He complained.<br>"Well, We'll have to do this more often then." I said clinging to his. Dennis chuckled.  
>"Can't wait."<br>"So what's next?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.  
>"Wait here." He said steering me to a bench. "I'll be right back."<br>He took off running in the direction and for a slit second I though he might be ditching me but a few seconds later he returned and I kicked myself for being so insecure. He was holding a large picnic basket and a blanket.  
>"You hungry?" He asked. I nod eagerly and help him lay the blanket in the shaded grass next to the museum. "I hope you like ham sandwiches."<br>"Sure do!"  
>"Great." He unpacked a plateful of sandwiches, fresh strawberries, grapes, salad and sparkling grape juice.<br>"Wow, Dennis!" I said examining the spread. "It all looks so good!"  
>"Well, dig in" Dennis poured me a glass of juice. I take a sip and dig into one of the sandwiches. It only takes bout 10 minuets before the plate and gone along with the fruit and salad.<br>"That was amazing." I thanked him.  
>Dennis smiled, popping the last grape into his mouth. "I'm glad you liked it."<br>I laid my head in his lap and sighed. "This has been amazing day."  
>Dennis just nodded, twirling a strand on my hair absently. I closed my eyes and let the sun warm my face.<br>"Hey, Phineas." Dennis said.  
>"Yeah?" I asked dreamily.<br>"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" he asked very fast an all at once.  
>I spring forward in surprise. "What? His is very serious and maybe a little scared.<br>"I know it's kinda sudden but-" I threw my arms around him.  
>"Yes! Of course yes!" I drop my arms but he pulled me back in for my first long kiss.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN I think there's prolly only going to be one more chapter. Review please!**


End file.
